


Sorry, I didn't mean to touch your butt!

by MelindaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harry tries to seduce Severus, M/M, Professor Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, also Dumbledore lives but it's not that important, there might be a few puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: When Harry first touched Severus' butt, Severus believed it to be an accident. The second time around he can't deny that it seemed purposeful. But it was the third time that Harry took it too far. Or did he?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Sorry, I didn't mean to touch your butt!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt "Sorry, i didn't mean to touch your butt."  
> Was originally supposed to be part of my 15 minute prompts series, but it took way longer and turned out way different than I thought it would.

The first time Potters hand had found it's way to my bottom was in the Quidditch stands. The game had just ended a few minutes ago, after hours and hours of playing in the rain. No wonder that every house was glad when the Hufflepuff seeker finally caught the snitch. The second I had felt it I had jerked around and Potter had immediately stammered an excuse “Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt.” Given the fact that his face was about as red as his ridiculous Gryffindor scarf and that there were quite a few people trying to press through and get back to the dry castle, I was willing to let it slip as a (happy) accident. And when it wasn't mentioned again and Potter seemed genuinely embarrassed for the following days I was even willing to forget it ever happened.

The second time it happened however, I wasn't sure what to make of it. It was the Hogsmeade weekend and the whole town looked like a Christmas market. Everyone had a steaming mug of something in their hands and Me and Potter had been chosen to keep an eye on all the brats that were too eager to try out, what the kids who had grown up with muggles introduced to them as “mulled wine”. It really was most like a spicy alcoholic potion, judging by all the spices that went in it. And I was surprised it hadn't found it's footing with the wizarding population yet. We had just witnessed one of the students empty their stomachs contents into an enlarged mug and were now wordlessly debating who would bring them back to the castle. In the end Harry gave in and put his hand low on my back when he declared that he would bring the young Ravenclaw and her friends back to the castle to make sure they would go to Poppy without any further exploration of their alcohol tolerance. I was extremely happy that I had had the good foresight to brew some extra hangover potion last week. As Potter moved to go, his hand slipped lower and graced my right butt cheek. Again, I instinctively turned away, but this time instead of blushing and apologizing, I found Harry blushing and smiling. The look in his eyes left no doubt that he knew exactly what had just happened. Nevertheless, when he eventually returned it wasn't spoken about again and I was left to my own thoughts on the subject. Surely the boy could be up to no good.

The third time it wasn't a simple touch, it was a full on slap and the only reason I didn't jump and run away immediately, was that the whole school had been watching. Not that they actually saw him slap me on the arse, although judging the way Albus had looked at me the rest of the evening I am pretty sure that he had seen something and interpreted it in a completely wrong way, but they saw that I was standing with Potter and my ego wouldn't allow me to flee. After all, it was me who made everyone else flee and I certainly would not let Potter take that reputation away from way, no matter what stupid game he thought he was playing. I had known that another Yule ball would be a bad idea, but that this would happen I had no way of foreseeing. Needless to say I had officially had enough. So when the ball ended and Potter made his way to his chambers - which, for some reason Albus had yet to explain to me, were actually down in the dungeons - I took it upon myself to find out what exactly it was that Potter was trying to achieve and make it known that I refuse to be made fun of. 

It was kind of embarrassing how unaware he was of me following him until I grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an alcove, my hand over his mouth so none of the possibly loitering students or ghosts would hear him. I wasn't prepared for the tongue that licked my palm and that nearly made me let out an undignified sound. Grunting, i spun him around and pressed him against the wall. The moment he saw it was me, he relaxed, which annoyed me even further.“What do you think you are doing, Potter?”. He had the audacity to smirk. “I was going to ask you the same thing, Severus”. I hadn't ever given him permission to call me by my given name, but when had that ever stopped him? Still, I had persistently kept on calling him Potter, more out of self preservation than anything, but no one had to know that. 

“Don't get cheeky with me, Potter, you know exactly what I am talking about”. At this his smirk widened and his left hand, which had been previously hanging loosely at his side, came up to plant itself firmly against my backside. “But I do so love to be cheeky with you”, he whispered, squeezing. Red in the face, purely out of anger and not because I was flustered or even aroused, I forcefully removed his hand and pinned it above his head. “Careful, Potter. You do not want to anger me any further and I refuse to be the butt of any more of your jokes. So whatever you and your friends came up with when they last visited, you will cease this behaviour immediately.” At this his face changed from amused to angry. “Do you really think I am doing this to make fun of you, to – to make you – I, this is ridiculous. I would never do anything like this. I just wanted to...” My eyebrow went up on it's own. “Wanted what?” His eyes seemed to drill themselves into mine and it took everything in me not to give in to the temptation to use legilimency on him. 

Then, suddenly, his head charged forward and before I could move, he was kissing me. My mind was screaming at me to shove him away, that this must be another part of his plan to humiliate me, but his lips that were moving over mine so gently and yet so sure were stronger than my doubts. He sighed, the sound music to my ears, and I took the opportunity to push my tongue into his slightly open mouth. My hands relaxed and lost their grip of Harry's, instead moving to the back of his neck supporting his head and running through his silky mess of hair. In return his hands moved back to my arse and pressed my lower body against his, pushing my erection into his stomach and rubbing his against my thighs. 

I moaned and broke away. “Fuck yes”, Harry breathed, “this is what I wanted. I need you Severus”. His lips were swollen and his breath came in as hard as mine. He looked so fucking good, better than I had imagined he would. “Yes”, I growl in reply, bringing my hands down and opening his robes, impatient to get them off. He was still panting and rubbing off on my thigh, but his hands had moved upwards, trying to relief me of my attire. I can't stop myself from bending down and kissing him again. The robes are finally open and I feel that he is wearing a belt. My hands are impatient to touch him, to feel his erection against my bare skin and it takes me a while to unbuckle his belt, but when I finally manage, I immediately rip open the buttons and push my hand down his pants. He cries out softly and breaks away from my lips. “God, yes. Wanted this. For so long.” if only he knew how long I had been dreaming of doing this to him, wrapping my hands around his cock, then licking it and sucking it into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. I moan with him as I keep pulling on his length, my head dropping down to his neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark. His hands fall from my body and he just let's himself feel. Trying to push back into my grip, but my left hand is keeping a tight grip on his waist. 

It doesn't take long for him to come and I am temped to drop to my knees and taste him. Instead I lean my forehead against his and just take a moment to look at him. His eyes are closed, his breathing heavy and his face is almost glowing. My hand is still on his slowly softening cock and I give it one last stroke before pulling it away and swiping his seed on my robes. I myself was still painfully hard, but I just stood there with him, holding him, until his breath evened again. When he finally opened his eyes to look at me again his pupils were still blown wide, his hair looked even messier than usual and his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. For a long moment we just looked at each other, not saying a word and I wondered how we ended up this way. Me wanking him off, basically out in the hallway. Finally he said, “that's actually not all I wanted. Severus I don't just want sex, I want you.” If my heart skipped a beat at that and I had to clear my throat to speak, who could really blame me. “I would not be averse to that”. That made him laugh and it should have been awkward, but for some strange reason it was not. It was good. I felt comfortable. “Now take me to bed and help me get you out of those clothes.”


End file.
